


what's in the box?

by MoochyMunchkin



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bondage, Discipline, F/M, Handcuffs, Knotting, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, oh my god hide your eyes, pervy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoochyMunchkin/pseuds/MoochyMunchkin
Summary: Judy is a very determined rabbit. She is also a very shy rabbit. And she has been planning this night for a while. She has a box, a pretty large box, filled with all sorts of interesting things. And tonight, finally, she is going to show it to Nick. And things will never be the same again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't just straight up smut. I mean it *is* smut, but there's a little bit more to it, too. It has dicks and vaginas and dickings and lickings and pervy tyings up and all sorts of things that, if you're not a consenting adult, you should probably not read about. If you do, I'll be forced to tell you that santa claus is your parents and that babies aren't found in cabbage patches. You have been warned.
> 
> And dammit, this was supposed to be funny. Instead it was kind of pervy, smutty and raunchy and quite possibly depraved.
> 
> Well shit. Next chapter will be funny, promise.

***

“Okay, Fluff, what is it?” Nick asked, nonchalantly tearing the wrapper off his—for once—store-bought pawpsicle. 

Judy scrunched up her nose to avoid it twitching furiously. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Nick.”

“Oh, so, this… thing you have planned tonight, I could just blow it off, right? No big deal?” Nick pulled the pawpsicle out of his mouth, licking it lewdly between sentences. He saw her looking, and only the barest flicker in his eyes told her he knew what it did to her.

Now Judy scrunched up her entire muzzle before taking a deep breath and holding it. “Of course,” she peeped. “O-of course.  You can just… we can just… do it another time.” Her ears drooped. Nick decided to let her off the hook.

“But another time wouldn’t be the night of your birth, would it?” he smirked as he finished the ice lolly, easily chucking the stick in a bin.

“Technically morning and how did you know that?” Judy’s foot tapped rapidly as she glared at the fox.

“Well I certainly didn’t rifle through my partner’s employment records.”

Judy gave a little gasp. “You  _ didn’t! _ ”

“Darn tootin’ I didn’t. I asked Clawhauser. As he told me, he got this kind of funny little expression…” Nick’s muzzle contorted into a strange grimace. “Then he made this weird kind of high-pitched squeal. It was hard to tell, but I  _ think _ he was squealing, at least. The wolves all started howling and barking, it was really quite a show. You should’ve been there.”

“You know, sometimes it’s hard to tell when you’re joking.”

“Isn’t it?” Nick grinned.

Judy punched him in the arm, then grit her teeth and snorted. “Fine, you don’t have to—”

“Of  _ course _ I’ll come over tonight, Judy.” He gently ran his paws across her face, smoothing down her fur and coincidentally wiping away the single tear that had penetrated her brash facade. Her hug almost broke a rib.

 

The ratty apartment was almost exactly as decrepit as the last few times he’d seen it.

“When are you gonna move out, Fluff? This place is a rat hole. No offence.”

“Screw you, copper!” squeaked a voice from the walls.

“On my salary? Saving Zootopia doesn’t get me much of a bonus. I guess I just haven’t found the right room-mate.”

“I  _ know _ you’re making enough to move out.”

“Did you just come here so you can critique my decor?”

“Big words for such a small, cute, bunny.”

“One, don’t call me cute. And two… okay, you can call me cute. A little.” Judy shucked her clothes, stripping down to her underwear.

“Woah, hey, so… this is a thing that is happening, is it?” Nick loosened his tie, moments before Judy undid it the rest of the way.

“Yep. Lose the pants, big boy!”

“Woah, hey now, that’s… who are you and what did you do with my partner, Carrots? Small, cute, grey bunny, ‘bout knee high to a grasshopper?”

Judy had pushed Nick back onto her bed and was trying to climb up on top of him. She burst out laughing. “Dammit it, Nick, I’m trying to be sexy, here. To take charge! Spice things up!”

“Is that where our relationship is? At ‘spice things up’? Has it got that desperate?”

“ _ Oh sweet cheese and crackers! _ ” Judy pulled her ears down over her face, and buried her muzzle in Nick’s chest. “No, no, it’s not that at all,” she said, voice muffled. “I just… I was reading this book a-and it had all these…”

Nick groaned. “Please tell me it wasn’t  _ Fifty Neighs in the Hay _ … oh Great Maker it was, wasn’t it?”

“The book was  _ garbage _ , don’t get me wrong, but some of the things in it… kinda got to me.” Judy rolled off him, cuddling into his arm and chest. He pulled his tail around her, comfortingly. “I did some research.”

“Private rese—? Ow!” Nick flinched as Judy punched him. For such a small bunny, she sure had a powerful arm.

“Yes, private research too, har-de-har. And…”

“Oh,  _ blueberries _ ! The package!” Nick put a paw to his face. “Wait, that was ages ago! Right about when we started… have you waited  _ all this time _ to get kinky on me, Miss Judy Laverne Hopps?”

As a response, Judy jumped off the bed, went to her painfully undersized closet and pulled out a large box that by all rights should never have fit in there in the first place. “Go big or go home, that’s always been my motto.”

“You mostly went home.” Nick said, sniggering.

“Shut up. I… I actually bought this for  _ your _ birthday, but could never get up the nerve to show it to you.”

“And now you want the big bad fox to give you a lesson you’ll never forget?”

“Not… not quite. Not entirely. It’s not like that, anyway.”

“Alright then, show me. I want to see.”

“You… you have to promise, Nick.” Judy was pensive all of a sudden, shy.

“Promise what?”

“You have to promise,” Judy took a deep breath, “that you’ll give it a go. And that you’ll never tell another living soul about any of this. This is just for you, a-and me.”

Nick sighed, then chuckled. “Fine. Close your eyes. No peeking until I’ve got it out, now!”

“I promise, Nick,” said Judy, holding up one paw.

“Whatever I pull out, you tell me what it’s—”

“—Who, who it’s for.” Interrupted Judy, her eyes screwed tightly shut.

Nick chuckled again, then rooted around in the box, trying to look the other way. “Huh, there’s… there’s a lot in here. Alright, I got something. Tadaa! You can… you can open your eyes now. It’s... rope?”

Judy pouted as she saw the rather ordinary length of rope that was uncoiling in Nick’s paws. “It’s… yeah, it’s mostly rope. I mean, it’s all rope, hehe, but this rope comes with a little booklet.”

“And you also come with the rope.”

Judy blushed, covering her face with her ears again. “Sweet cheese and crackers, Nick!”

“You said that already.” Nick kept pulling at the rope until he sighed and lifted out the entire length and put it aside. “Hmm, what else is in here?”

Judy opened her eyes when Nick remained silent, his gaze hardening. “What is it?”

“I said no muzzles, Judy.”

“Wha’? That’s… that’s not a muzzle. It’s also for,  _ ahem _ , for me.”

Nick’s ears, which had been flat against his head, perked up slightly. His paws shook as he held the odd object at arm’s length. “I don’t… what?”

Judy gently took it from him. “I’m sorry, Slick, I didn’t mean for this to… affect you like that. It’s okay if you don’t want to continue.” Her ears drooped, and she moved to put the offending item away, but Nick gently put his paws on her arm.

“No, no, just… tell me what it is, first.”

“It’s a bit. You put it in my muzzle.”

“You put it..?”

“No, I said  _ you _ put it. Like  _ you _ you. On me. I trust you, Nick. Th-that’s what this is. It’s called bondage. And a bit of discipline. You know, like, you tell me how I’m a naughty girl and that I’ve been a bad bunny?”

Nick put his balled up fist in his mouth, biting it. He coughed, eyes shining. “Re-really?”

“Oh Frith’s Shadow, stop it! You’re such a meanie.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He waved a paw, taking a deep breath. “Carry on.”

“So you should be.” Judy crossed her paws, tail twitching.

“I said I’d give it a go. I never said I wouldn’t laugh. But come here, my beautiful bunny, let’s laugh together, okay?”

Judy played with the bit gingerly, turning it over and around in her paws. “I was told to get a soft one, for starters. Apparently some people really like more… rough ones.”

“And you don’t?”

“I don’t know! Jiminy, I’ve never ever tried this sort of thing before. Not… not with anyone else around.”

“Not with anyone else..? Have you worn this, Carrots?” A grin returned to Nick’s muzzle.

“May, uh, maybe?”

“A-and did you, uh, do some research?”

“Uh huh.”

“About… me?”

Judy nodded, biting her lip.

“And you… want to wear… this?”

Silently, not trusting herself to actually answer, she nodded. Nick looked down at it.

“It’s… so similar to… what happened to me. So… so similar.”

“It’s okay, I said, Nick, it’s okay.” Judy’s ears fell.

“No, no it’s not okay. We’re partners. We’re… more than partners. We’re lovers. There’s no reason that this, for you... no, for  _ us, _ needs to ever, ever have anything to do with… what happened to me.” Nick looked up from the object and lost himself in her lavender eyes. Their relationship had been warm from the start; even Nick’s time apart as he worked himself through police academy had been surprisingly painful. Their reunion, which had begun their professional relationship, had blossomed into something more, something physical and tender, sometimes torrid and needy, but always passionate.

“I want this, Nick. I think. I-I-I mean if I don’t, you can take it off, alright?”

Nick looked at his paws, clenching and unclenching them. “Okay, Fluff, okay. Let’s… let’s do this. Do you trust me?”

“You trusted me enough to tell me about… what happened to you. I trust you that we can do this. But only if you’re comfortable.”

“Only if  _ I’m _ comfortable? I’m not the one wearing this… bit-thing.”

“Yes, but… I  _ will _ be wearing it. We  _ will _ be having sex with me wearing it. If you can’t handle the responsibility, step off, Fox-boy.”

“Oh, uh, step off, is it? I, uh, I think you n-need some,” Nick paused, biting his fist, trying to hide a guffaw. It only partly worked.

“Oh for Frith’s sake…”

“No, no, wait, let me finish!” Nick held up his other paw, then snatched the bit from Judy’s grasp. “You need some… some discipline, you bad, bad bunny.”

It was Judy tried to hide her giggles this time, but leaned forwards, mouth opening. Awkwardly, Nick placed the bit into her muzzle, fiddling with the straps.

“Oo oh’ah ‘igh’en ‘eh…”

“Yeah, yeah, Fluff, I got this. I think. Yeah, like… like this? Bit tighter?”

“Ah huh.”

“Tighter?”

“Uh uh.”

“Wow, you know… this… this is kind of a good look for you. Finally I get some peace and quiet.”

Judy snorted, flecking a few wads of spit at her fox as she punched him in the arm yet again.

“Oh, oh, it’s going to be like that, is it?” Nick rolled over and reached down to his abandoned uniform, coming up with something shiny. Wrist-cuffs, adjustable for all shapes and sizes of mammals. Including rabbits.

There was a tussle, involving some kicking, tail-pulling, nibbling on ears and ending with both the fox and the rabbit falling off the bed with a thump onto the floor.

“‘Ot ‘oo!” said Judy, around the bit. And then there came two ratcheting clicks from behind her, where Nick had hugged her to him close enough to apply the cuffs.

“Oh no, you bad, bad bunny. I got  _ you _ .”

He hauled her back up onto the bed, then snaked his way up onto the bed on top of her.

“I have you now, Carrots. So helpless. So… tasty.” He bared his fangs, lunging forwards, snapping his teeth together bare millimeters from her skin. She writhed, moaning. He heaved himself against her, rubbing his naked body over hers. “You’re mine, now, Carrots. You made a  _ big _ mistake letting me m-muzzle you—” only his faltering speech gave him away, but it had the desired effect “—now nobody can hear you as I ravish you!”

It was cheesy, but neither of them cared. Judy writhed in her bonds, moaning around the bit that was reducing her to a groaning, drooling needy little toy. Nick’s muzzle roved all over her body, nipping and biting, licking and kissing. He nuzzled under her chin, growling as he put his teeth around her neck before sliding his more than visible slick length against her.

“Oh yes, Judy, you’re mine now. Your entire body, from your beautiful, tasty ears to your glorious, fluffy toes are  _ mine _ !” Nick lunged and bit her side. She squealed, arching her back. Nick sniffed, first lightly and then deeply as something tickled his nose. Judy always had a scent that was uniquely her own—every mammal did, Nick’s own musk was troublesome enough at times—and he never went without a sneaky whiff if he thought he could get away with it, but now… now, her fragrance was intoxicating, mind-blowing. Eyes closing, ears perking, Nick sniffed and sniffed, nose touching her body all over as he searched for the source of that delectable sweet aroma. He lingered under her chin, where her scent was overpoweringly strong, but having her mark him with it could only last so long before, cock throbbing with need, he went roving again. He found the true source in the end, of course, buried between her thighs.

“Ohhh, bunny, you’ve been holding out on me… hiding this treasure away from your master. I think… I think I shall have to punish my little bunny toy  _ most _ severely.”

Judy squealed again, arching her back once more, as Nick ran his claws down her stomach, leaving rivets in her fur. His touch was like fire, a blazing inferno that was only fed by the moist wetness from her hidden mound. She had never felt like this before, never been so aroused, so wanton, so lewdly on display, her private parts so wet.

Of course, they weren’t  _ hers _ any more, were they? Oh no, Nick  _ owned _ her, now. They’d scent marked before, she chinning him, he doing the same to her, but this… she gasped, drool matting the fur around her mouth as Nick’s nose and tongue descended between her legs.

His tongue was wet, hot and rough, and it flicked around her clitoris; searching, probing, it forced itself between her netherlips and slipped back, slick with her juices. She came again, once more arching her back.

“You want this, don’t you, toy?”

“Mmmff!”

“You need this, don’t you?”

“ _ Mmmfff! _ ”

“Oh, my poor, poor little bunny toy. So needy, so pent up. So… helpless.”

Judy’s eyes rolled up into her head and she whimpered, straining, pushing herself against Nick, begging him, pleading with him to take her, to thrust inside her, to fill her, to claim her. And Nick was only too pleased to oblige.

He rolled on top of her, wriggling, until his hard fox cock stood erect, poised and ready, at her inner entrance. She was so wet, the sheets were sodden, her nectar joined with the copious amounts of pre dripping from the tip of his male rod.

Gently, but insistently, he pushed himself inside her. They had mated before, been joined physically, but each time demanded patience. This time no less, but she was slicker than she had ever been, and in almost no time Nick’s girth split her and filled her until she could barely think of anything else. She clenched down on his cock, groaning, teeth grinding against the bit. Nick grabbed onto the strap that went behind her ears and  _ pulled _ as he thrust in before pulling out and  _ thrusting _ in again, deeper, harder, spearing his cock into her love cave, claiming her as his own. She was helpless, little more than a hole ready to be filled, and she loved it.

As Nick rocked back and forth, grunting, she too began to voice her arousal, her moans and groans rising in volume and intensity until with one final thrust, Nick hilted deep inside his love, pulling her close, holding her tightly, as thick, hot ropes of cum spewed into her womb, filling the bunny fit to burst. It felt like she were a balloon, her vagina clamping down with such force that his seed spilled out even around the knot that was swelling inside her bunny cunt.

 

Nick collapsed against her, running his paws down her body as he shook, whimpering, whispering, “Great Maker, Great Maker, that was… oh, Judy, that was… please…”

Judy pushed her head against his, urgently, rubbing herself against him, almost purring, as she clamped down around his engorged knot and slick, meaty cock.

“Mmphh!” She shook her head, looking into Nick’s eyes until he got the message and he removed the bit.

“Oh, Frith, that was… that was amazing! Fuck, Nick, do you have any idea… I’ve never… now I know why my sisters are pregnant all the time. Frith’s  _ balls _ , Nick, you were fantastic! ...Nick?”

Nick was silently whimpering. He’d often been subdued before, after mating, but this time he was almost catatonic.

“What’s wrong, Nick?” Judy asked, scared for her lover. Her ears dropped. Nick was silent for a long time.

“Foxes,” he paused, gulped, and carried on, “foxes mate for life, Judy. B-before, I could… I could pass this off as just the price for b-being with a bunny, but now…”

“Now?”

“Tied like this? So help me I’m yours, Fluff. I’m yours until I die. After, even. Black Rabbit take me but I’m yours. Karma curse me, Judy, if I’m not lost in you.”

“I, uh, tied you down, huh?” She started to laugh, and eventually he did too.

“I have to sleep, Fluff, you’ve worn me out. Having a pet bunny is more tiring than I would have thought.”

“It’s okay, Nick, you sleep. Just… take the cuffs off first, okay?”

“Maker’s balls… uh… this is gonna be a bit… you need to, uh, yeah, twist and…”

It was hard to get into the right sort of position to get the keys from his uniform, and it took a few attempts to get the locks open, but shortly the pair were no less close, but a little more comfortable. Nick closed his eyes, head on the pillow, as Judy stroked between his ears.

“Thank you, Nick. I don’t think you know what this meant to me. I-I wasn’t sure before, but now I know. I really, really liked tonight, and I think that… uh… Nick?”

Judy paused, and heard nothing but snores from the fox who was buried so deep inside her that she wasn’t sure if he’d ever come loose again. Not that she’d mind.

“That’s okay, Slick, you rest. I think you’ve earned it. But next time… well, tomorrow’s my birthday. You’ll find out.”

She kissed him, snuggling close, filled and covered with her fox, until she, too, fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
